1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wide angle lens system and, in particular, to a compact wide angle lens system used for lens-shutter cameras.
2. Related Background Art
Object-type lens systems encompassing a wide angle have conventionally been known. Among them, those in which concave, convex, and concave lenses (lens groups) are successively disposed to constitute a lens system are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 56-140311 and 5-134175, for example.
The lens system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 56-140311 is constituted by six sheets of lenses. While it is advantageous in that the number of the lenses used is small and its aberrations such as image surface distortion and spherical aberration are favorably corrected, it is disadvantageous in that its F number is 5.6, which is relatively dark.
On the other hand, while the lens system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-134175 has an F number as bright as 2.8, it is disadvantageous in that, since its image surface distortion as well as spherical aberration is large, its focal movement at the time of zooming is large.